A Helping Hardbroom
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: AU - Set in A Bolt from the Blue, i was disappointed that HB didn't help much. So i've decided to write a fic where she does help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Worst Witch, nor do I expect to make any kind of profit from writing this or any future story. **

**A Helping Hardbroom. **

" Why do I have to stay here ?" Mildred asked, struggling against the steel grip Amelia Cackle had on her wrist as the former dragged her to her room. Never in all her time at Cackle's had the headmistress, someone Mildred had believed the last person to be violent, had become violent, her hand and her ear were testament to that.

How times changed.

Cackle opened the door to her room, and threw her inside on the bed like a sack of potatoes. Cackle glared at the girl on the bed, " Because you're such a terrible influence on the other girls. It's the end of year assembly tomorrow, we can't risk any chance of you spoiling that !" Cackle said, a hard line around her mouth as she spat out her response.

Cackle turned to face the tall bony form of Miss Hardbroom. The deputy headmistress had been silent all this time, but Mildred spotted the worry and concern on her face.

" Come along. Constance," Cackle addressed her potions teacher, getting impatient when she didn't receive a response.

Mildred Hubble had never been her number one favourite student. Indeed, with the exception of Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock, it was claimed that Miss Hardbroom didn't have any favourites. That claim was wrong; Miss Hardbroom thought many of her students had some great abilities with potions. That also didn't mean that Miss Hardbroom didn't care an iota for the other girls, especially Mildred. Oh no, she cared about them. Mildred was definitely no exception. That was why, right now, she was incredibly worried about what was happening.

Miss Hardbroom, like Drill and Bat, had witnessed the Spells class where it had happened, they'd watched as Ethel had successfully puffed the apple away. Then Mildred's desk and chair had been puffed out as well. Since Ethel had done it successfully the first time, it had been logical to conclude that Ethel Hallow had gotten Mildred into trouble yet again. Oh, Miss Hardbroom, like the rest of the school, was aware of the grudge Ethel had on Mildred, the memory of the Halloween disaster sprang to mind. It had also made Miss Hardbroom aware of Ethel being turned into a pig by Mildred.

But, considering the embarrassment Ethel had brought on the school, and on Mildred, Miss Hardbroom had let that drop. She considered Ethel's punishment and humiliation to be bad enough, and considering Mildred had redeemed herself somewhat that following morning, she decided to make her watch as Mildred was honoured for saving the school from Agatha Cackle's attempted takeover.

But this….

Miss Hardbroom had known Amelia Cackle for many years, and even though they didn't often see eye to eye, she knew that Amelia held the power in the school, and would never dare try anything stupid. Amelia Cackle put on the appearance of an old grandmotherly and maternal woman, kind and gentle, compromising, but she wasn't afraid to show the school she was in charge, even to her deputy headmistress.

But Amelia wasn't someone Hardbroom would ever suspect to be the angry and potentially violent type. It was a pity that Miss Hardbroom had realised that to be wrong.

Like her fellow teachers, Miss Hardbroom had watched in horror as Amelia had dragged Mildred by her ear, ignoring her cries of pain, as she took the girl out of the classroom. Miss Hardbroom had tried to interject, but Amelia wouldn't listen. Instead she ranted about how Mildred was the worst witch, something Miss Hardbroom had been saying all year, how she would be expelled, and that in the future there would be firm leadership.

Constance watched as Mildred was thrown into her bedroom. The teacher had accompanied Mildred and Miss Cackle, hoping to get a word in, but unfortunately every time she tried Cackle would interject and say something abusive to Mildred. Miss Hardbroom was shocked and horrified at how Mildred was being treated, but she couldn't do anything. Even if it became a fight then she knew it would achieve nothing. Besides, there was Amelia's condition, the abusive way she was speaking to Mildred…

Prickly, as Miss Bat had described Miss Cackle.

" Come along. Constance." Cackle said, breaking through the potion mistress' thoughts of saying something, anything, to reassure Mildred. It was her potion after all that was responsible, and just looking at Mildred's face, looking so lost and small, made Miss Hardbroom forget why she disliked Mildred so much.

As Cackle's impatient demand got through her brain, the potion teacher left with the headmistress. Whilst outside both women heard sniffling sounds coming from the other side of the door. Mildred was crying. Mildred was crying, and the headmistress was mounting a notice on the door, saying that there was to be no admittance on the threat of losing their broomstick. Now even Miss Hardbroom, who believed wholeheartedly in the idea of maintaining discipline in a school, believed that was just going too far; Mildred was being expelled, surely she should still be allowed to speak to her friends ? Even Miss Hardbroom, who'd punished students on many occasions, wasn't that cruel. Well, not often. But this….this was going too far.

As Miss Hardbroom followed Miss Cackle away from Mildred's room, Constance could still hear the heartbreaking sounds of Mildred crying softly. It startled her, she'd always disliked Mildred's inability to do any work, but after this….seeing her face, so distraught, so innocent, it made her heart ache.

It had taken Miss Hardbroom a while to get away. Miss Cackle's newly prying eyes made it impossible to actually get away. But luckily, she managed it. When she was convinced Amelia had gone to bed, Miss Hardbroom, once again finding her ability to move about at once, and invisibly, to be a godsend, went to check on Mildred. Mildred was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. In the moonlight, Constance could see the tear tracks on her face, just like she could hear Mildred's staggered breathing.

Mildred was holding Tabby, the messy cat seemed to share his mistress' mood. He seemed morose, but he was clearly trying his best to cheer Mildred up. Miss Hardbroom watched that critically, she'd regretted giving Mildred the little cat since she'd seen Mildred put him in her satchel because he was as afraid of heights as Mildred, but now, witnessing this…it made her realise that Tabby was, and would forever be, Mildred's familiar.

Miss Hardbroom stood in the corner, and watched Mildred as she got up and walked over to the window. Then she watched as Mildred saw something interesting. Constance, giving into her curiosity, followed her and watched over Mildred's shoulder. It was dark, but Miss Hardbroom watched the silhouette of a woman swinging a lantern of all things. Swinging a lantern on the East wing. Why ?

Miss Hardbroom could see Mildred's confusion and suspicion, just as there was a faint knock on the door.

" Mildred ?" It was Maud Moonshine, Mildred's best friend. The fact she was risking losing her broomstick just to see her friend made Miss Hardbroom realise just how much loyalty Maud had for Mildred.

Just like it made her realise that Miss Cackle had underestimated her student's nonchalance for the note on the door.

Mildred walked over the bed, the shortest route to the door, and whispered, " Who's that ?" Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes, but she couldn't blame Mildred; Hardbroom had incredibly sensitive ears, honed by years of teaching, but it was hardly surprising that Mildred was also suspicious. After what she'd been through today, she had the right.

The muffled voice on the other side of the door came back, " It's me, Maud."

Maud's voice was followed by another instantly recognisable voice, " Enid, too."

The last thing Mildred clearly wanted was to get both of her friends in the same boat as her, showing the invisible Miss Hardbroom just how compassionate and caring the eleven year old girl truly was, " You're not supposed to be here."

" We can't leave you on your own," Maud said sadly.

Mildred still didn't want to risk it, " No, we'll be caught."

" Don't be daft." Maud insisted.

Enid's voice came through again, " It's alright. Jadu's keeping a lookout."

Ah, so all of Mildred's friends were in on this, Miss Hardbroom was secretly impressed.

Mildred opened the door, though Miss Hardbroom could tell from watching Mildred's body language she still didn't like this, but was happy that she could at least speak, albeit, temporarily to her friends.

Enid and Maud came in, candle holders in their hands. Both girls looked at Mildred, pity and compassion in their gazes. Enid closed the door.

" How are you ?" Maud asked.

Mildred gave her a " how stupid is that question " look, " How do you think ?" that reply broke the dam on the questions Mildred had been bottling up, " What's going on ? Why's Cackle turned so nasty ?"

Good questions, questions Miss Hardbroom wanted to ask for herself. Both girls seemed as baffled as their form tutor.

Maud was the one who replied, " Don't know, but she's gone really strange." That didn't bode well, Miss Hardbroom thought.

" I think it's the full moon. I've just seen her wondering about with a lantern."

Mildred's suspicions became evident on her face as she asked, " Where was she going ?"

Enid shrugged, " Over to the east wing"

Excitedly Mildred jumped over the bed, " I just saw someone up there a minute ago, waving a light over at the woods."

" Was there ?" Maud asked.

Enid added another clue to the puzzle, " Something else weird, she had these funny glasses on. Thick, round frames."

Miss Hardbroom gasped. Thick round frames ? Agatha Cackle was back. How could that be ? She'd been banned from the school for six months ! It went against the witches code !

Mildred had also reached that conclusion, snapping Hardbroom back to reality. " Agatha Cackle."

Enid, who hadn't been a student at Cackle's at the time, was confused, " Who ?"

It was Maud who supplied the answers, " Miss Cackle's twin sister. Just before you came here, she tried to take over the school with magic."

" That explains much girls, like why she'd want to deal with you, Mildred," Miss Hardbroom announced her presence and appeared directly in front of the three girls. She made sure to keep her face as soft as possible to let the girls know they weren't in any kind of trouble.

Maud was frightened but brave, " How long have you been there ?" she whispered, afraid that her innocent question would result in a harsh punishment. But it was clear that Maud was willing to accept anything for her friend. Miss Hardbroom held up her hands reassuringly. " Believe it or not, only an hour. Don't worry," she added seeing their anxious gazes, " You are not in trouble." she turned to face Mildred, " I too watched that figure on the east wing."

Mildred nodded, her eyes on her form tutor, " You think we're right don't you, about Agatha I mean ?"

Miss Hardbroom nodded wearily and sat down on Mildred's rumpled bed, " Yes, Mildred, I do. It's the only logical answer. I've known Amelia for a long time, and it's not a secret in the school that we have…disagreements about how she handles the running of the Academy. She's always too eager to talk, too eager to compromise. Today, that changed, not only did she abuse you Mildred, but she also ranted for hours about how Cackles would change. Me and the other teachers couldn't even interject, every time one of us did she would shout us down and carry on. I've been wondering why, why Amelia would change so drastically. At first I thought it was the potion she was given. But until a moment ago, I would never have been able to make the connection. It makes sense. You did foil her plans to take over the school, and yes, she wears that kind of glasses."

The three girls waited for HB to give a bit more information. Hardbroom gave it too them, " You are not the only one to have a horrible day Mildred, the staff have as well. We've been inundated with promises of how this school will be run, how from now on leadership will become stronger. It makes sense, Agatha Cackle once told Amelia that she should resign now, handing over the school to a Cackle with " real leadership qualities,"

Hardbroom looked at her hands, " I once met her, long ago. Amelia had told me how different Agatha was, but I didn't believe her."

Enid couldn't help but break in at that point, " What's so different about her ?"

HB looked up, " Agatha Cackle is the polar opposite to her sister. She's cold, harsh, manipulative. She doesn't care about others, only herself."

Mildred looked down puzzled, " Miss Hardbroom, why does she want this school so much ? I remember, in the woods, when they were preparing their invisibility potion, that she called the girls brats. Why would she want a school if she doesn't like kids ?"

Hardbroom sighed, " To spite Amelia, Mildred, Amelia got this school from her grandmother. It seems that Granny Cackle, as both twins call her, saw through Agatha. Amelia has something that Agatha just cannot have as easily. Compassion, care."

Hardbroom got up and started pacing, " How did she get back in ? She admitted and accepted defeat, it goes against the witches' code !"

" I dunno, but I know someone who does," Mildred said spiritedly.

If you wanted to know something about the Witches' code, all of its loopholes, all you needed to do was speak to Ethel Hallow. Getting Ethel to help didn't take much time, especially since Ethel genuinely regretted getting Mildred expelled. Deep down Ethel Hallow looked on Mildred as a worthy nemesis, since they'd been going to school together Ethel had come to regard the feud they had as a sort of game. But Ethel had no intention of telling anyone, especially her dogsbody Drusilla that.

Miss Hardbroom's presence made Ethel more than glad to help, the potion teacher intimidated even her favourite student from time to time. All Hardbroom needed to do was simply tell Ethel what to do. Ethel found the book she was looking for in only a minute. As a Hallow, it paid to keep law books handy and in easy reach. All they needed to do was ask her the specific question, and Ethel found it very quickly.

" The statuette of limitation," Ethel read, " only applies to hill forts and castles. Its hardly ever been used."

" What does it say ?" Mildred asked.

Ethel, had by now, assimilated the information Mildred and Miss Hardbroom had given her, and read what was in the book.

" On the day after the full moon, in the month of July, the laws against retaliation do not apply."

Enid spoke up, " Tonight's a full moon in the month of July"

" That means if Agatha Cackle wanted to strike back then she could, legally." Maud said.

" But, what's happened to the real Miss Cackle ?" Enid asked. No one answered her, it was too late to look around tonight. Besides, there was always tomorrow in the early morning.

" It has to be her, it has to be." Mildred said excitedly.

Ethel regarded her best enemy, if she did leave then the school would be a dull place. Miss Hardbroom was about to say something when Jadu came in, her dark face flushed, " She's coming up the main stairs," she gasped.

Those words got them moving faster than athletes running a marathon, Mildred dragged Miss Hardbroom into her room.

" Stay here, she's bound to check up on me. Stay invisible and stay quiet," Mildred explained.

Miss Hardbroom nodded, and became invisible. Mildred was right. The door opened, revealing the familiar form of Miss Cackle. The only things that were different about her was the glasses, thick round frames, making the effect like that of fish eyes or magnifying glasses.

The other difference was her tone of voice as she whispered. " This time, you little bitch, I will succeed." with that she left and closed the door.

When it was certain she'd gone, Miss Hardbroom reappeared. That was proof enough for her. Mildred rolled over in her bed and her eyes met those of her feared teacher.

" Did you see the glasses ?" Mildred asked in a whisper.

Miss Hardbroom nodded, " I did. It's Agatha Cackle alright." she sighed, Enid's question about what had happened to Amelia came back to haunt her.

The same question was bothering Mildred, who asked, " Miss Hardbroom, where do you think Miss Cackle is ?"

Miss Hardbroom glared at Mildred, " If I knew that, Mildred Hubble, do you really imagine that I wouldn't be releasing her and fighting Agatha ?"

" I meant," Mildred said desperately, trying to keep Miss Hardbroom calm. The last thing that they needed was Agatha to come back and find them arguing, " is there any place in the castle Miss Cackle rarely, if never, goes too ?"

Miss Hardbroom sighed, " I apologise, Mildred, I've been trying to work that out myself."

Mildred nodded wearily, she was tired and running on adrenaline and wanted to go to bed. Fortunately, Miss Hardbroom saw the girls exhaustion.

" Get to sleep Mildred,"

" Yes, miss. Miss, I think you should tell Miss Drill and Miss Bat," Mildred said with a yawn. In seconds, Mildred had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Hardbroom told her fellow teachers the news, she brought them to Mildred's bedroom and with Mildred's help, she told them what was going on. Miss Drill accepted it quickly, especially since she had seen Agatha drink the invisibility potion and seen them prowl the forest on the night of Halloween. Besides there was the way Cackle was acting right now.

Miss Bat, unfortunately, was another story. She sat down on Mildred's bed and stroked Tabby gently. The messy cat purred at the attention, " It seems a little far fetched to me,"

Miss Drill snorted. Everyone looked at her and she added, " Well, everything at Cackles is a little far fetched."

Miss Hardbroom felt her hackles raise, " And what is that meant to mean, Miss Drill ?" the girls winced at the tone of voice from their form tutor, Miss Bat herself nervously longed to retreat into her stationary cupboard.

Miss Drill shrugged defensively, further angering Miss Hardbroom, " Well, everything, really. Potions, brooms with cats on - "

" Oh, and jogging in the woods is, playing soft games in the courtyard ?" Miss Hardbroom sat in her derisory tone.

That started off what might've been a very long, and truly pointless argument, the rows between HB and Drill were as legendary as the stories of Miss Bat hiding in the staffroom stationary cupboard.

Mildred had had a horrible day yesterday, followed by a horrible night, and as a result her nerves were stretched to breaking point.

" Enough !" Mildred snapped angrily. Both teachers turned to glare at her, but Mildred put aside her usual shyness and carried on, " We've got an invasion on our hands, our headmistress has been kidnapped. The last thing we need is two of our teachers, mature adults," she made the crack in HB's direction, who'd made the remark dozens of times to various girls in the academy, " to become 5 year olds !"

Mildred flushed when she realised what she'd done, but both teachers looked at one another. Miss Hardbroom, not the easiest of people to admit that they were wrong, held out her hand, " I apologise, Miss Drill." the inhabitants of the room could see that that had cost the usually stern teacher.

Miss Drill murmured a similar apology, but neither of the teachers had a go at Mildred, she was the one who'd knocked them back to reality.

Maud had seen how her friend had taken charge and sorted it out, but her question made them realise they'd overlooked something.

" When do we find out where Miss Cackle is ? She must be around somewhere."

That got them moving.

* * *

><p>The unusual party were crouched down on the staircase, they'd had to when they saw Miss Cackle, or rather Agatha Cackle, leave the storeroom next to the great hall. She was wearing a pair of glasses which weren't Amelia Cackle's usual prescription, in fact for Miss Drill, they were the ultimate proof.<p>

That proof was reinforced with 5 ft thick steel when the impostor replaced the glasses with another pair, this time Miss Bat accepted the truth, for she, like everyone else, recognised the glasses at once.

They were Amelia Cackle's pair.

The impostor walked off briskly, nodding to one or two passing girls that were in the area before the crouching party got up from their hiding place.

" What was she doing in there ?" Miss Drill asked, but no one answered her.

Mildred looked over towards the chanting teacher, she seemed lost in her own little world, " Did you see the glasses ?"

Miss Bat looked up into Mildred's face, " Yes, yes, I did, dear. It's true. Miss Cackle has been kidnapped !" she finished dramatically, causing Hardbroom to roll her eyes at the display. Fortunately no one was walking around to overhear her.

Enid's contribution was more practical, " That's the storeroom we got locked in, "

Mildred smiled.

* * *

><p>Amelia had been inside the storeroom for the best part of two days, she was tired, hunger, it was fortunate that her sister had given her water otherwise she'd have become dehydrated, but Agatha needed her, probably as someone she could gloat over. She yearned desperately for a carpet to rest her head on, but alas this part of the castle wasn't catered for comfort. Amelia's thoughts turned back to her sister, Agatha Cackle had always had a big mouth, she'd personally gloated to Amelia for hours before leaving.<p>

The news wasn't good. Amelia had listened in horror as Agatha had boasted of how she'd dragged Mildred Hubble out of the spells classroom by her ear, later on writing out her expulsion order. Amelia hoped that someone, anyone, would come and let her out and remove the magical amulet around her neck, it stopped her magic from working. Agatha had stupidly boasted about her plan to retake what was hers, or how she thought of the academy, then again, overconfidence had always been Agatha's downfall.

Amelia was trying desperately to maintain control of her stomach as she tried calling for help for the millionth time, but she knew it was to no avail; this part of the school was rarely used, students hardly walked the corridors around here, and besides, the door was good and thick. Agatha had known what she was doing when she did this. The headmistress jumped when the tell tale flash of teleportation signalled the arrival of Miss Hardbroom. The deputy headmistress touched her shoulder and they both teleported into the last place Amelia would've expected. Mildred's room.

Amelia looked in astonished disbelief as she took in Miss Bat, Miss Drill, Enid, Maud and Mildred. When the gag around her mouth was taken off she gasped in relief, glad that her mouth was once again uncovered, " Thank you, thank you. I thought I'd never get out of there."

Mildred had gone behind her and worked at undoing the knots, they weren't done very well and she and Enid had worked them off in record time.

" Agatha told me how she dragged you out of spells, Mildred. Are you alright ?" Amelia inquired softly with a dash of concern.

Mildred nodded, " I'm fine, Miss Cackle. I'm just glad you're back."

" So are we all," Miss Drill said.

When the ropes had been taken off, Amelia got up and stretched her legs. Miss Bat brought the chair over from Mildred's desk and gently but firmly manoeuvred the headmistress into it. Amelia gasped in undisguised delight. To be bound in such a posture, it was just asking for cramp and stiff bones, but the chair was making her feel more like a human being again.

" I never liked being tied up, one thing my sister will never let me forget."

Miss Hardbroom reappeared, she had gone down to the kitchens to get some food and something to drink. Amelia found herself eating a nice piece of cheese with matching biscuits, she washed it all down with some nice hot sweet tea.

When she finished, she looked over at the others, " I wasn't expecting her back so soon, I knew she'd be back. I just wasn't expecting the timing. Its against the witches code."

Mildred nodded grimly, " She's found a way around that, Ethel will explain it."

Amelia closed her eyes.

" Agatha has a plan to hijack the end of year assembly, she just couldn't resist telling me," she opened her eyes and looked over at Mildred, " Do you remember her cohorts, Betty Bindweed and Millicent Coldstone ?"

Mildred did indeed remember them, how could you forget them ? Both witches looked like they came from a bombed country, and later spent their time in a sewer. Both witches were corrupt, hideous, smelly and repulsive.

Amelia carried on," They're in the castle too. They flew in last night after receiving the all clear from Agatha."

" The lantern," Enid muttered, but everyone overheard her.

" We have to stop them. We've done it before Miss Cackle," Mildred said.

Unfortunately, Amelia wasn't so confident, " That may not be easy. Bindweed and Coldstone have brought a special magic with them."

Mildred absorbed the information, and before she knew it, her mind pinged.

She had a plan.

**I'm sorry it's not as well written. But the next one will be. My thanks to the readers. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bindweed paced up and down the dank, dark and stinking dungeon, every step succeeding in making her more and more nervous as she fretted. She and Coldstone had been down here for hours, they'd heard nothing except what they'd heard from Agatha when they flew in last night. The news that that little bitch that had foiled them the last time had been dealt with had been music to their ears. Hopefully, before she left the school, she and Coldstone could….do something with her.

Since they'd been unfrozen, the Witches Code had stopped Agatha, Betty and Millicent from breaking into Cackle's academy, but that didn't mean they couldn't dream about making Mildred Hubble regret her crime of interfering in Agatha's plan.

With their plan so close to success the last thing they needed was too actually lose their way now, all because of a simple delay.

" She's late," Bindweed fretted. Coldstone, who was used to Agatha's bad points, was more relaxed.

Coldstone seemed indifferent, " What do you expect ?"

Bindweed was still fretting, and her friend was making her nerves worse, " She may have been discovered."

That was true enough, Coldstone relented. Agatha and Amelia Cackle were identical physically, but their personalities were far from similar. Both witches were powerful, both incredibly knowledgeable about various matters and magical arts, but Agatha liked to talk and boast about her plans. Coldstone wouldn't be surprised in the least if Agatha had already made everyone suspicious. Whilst Coldstone was delighted by the news Hubble had been locked away, she was worried that Agatha had gone too far, something Coldstone had started to truly hate about Agatha.

Bindweed, on the other hand, didn't know Agatha well. But Coldstone had. Millicent knew Agatha's strengths and weaknesses, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that something had happened. Like her compatriot, Coldstone was concerned, but she thought nothing of it.

Coldstone snorted, " No, her disguise is too good. She's just unreliable, that's Agatha's problem."

As Coldstone expected, Bindweed was startled, " What're you saying ? Don't you trust her anymore ?"

Trust her ? Coldstone almost laughed, " No, I don't, not after the last time when we were brought down to size by that _brat_ !" Coldstone spat in disgust at the very thought of Mildred Hubble. The very thought that a girl, a _girl, _from a non magical family, of all things, defeating a Coldstone, a Bindweed and a Cackle….it was beyond humiliating !

Bindweed caught onto something Coldstone had hinted. Millicent was stunned that Bindweed would be so smart and able to actually see the possibilities. But then again both witches were opportunists.

" Once we've taken control there'll be no holding back. We'll be so powerful we can do anything we like," Bindweed spoke with a fanatical note in her voice that Coldstone recognised, she felt the same way. Old schools, like Cackles and Hogwarts, were full of old magic, incredible wealth of power and glory. That was the reasoning behind the plans to take over Cackles.

Coldstone cackled, no pun intended, " And Agatha wont be able to do anything to stop us !"

The two witches cackled loudly, madly,…..when Agatha walked in, both witches stopped. How long had she been there ? If she'd heard anything…..

" Afternoon ladies," Agatha greeted in that eerie and drawn out voice of hers, her eyes behind her glasses made her look like she was a fish. If she'd heard the conversation she gave no sign.

Both witches stopped their conversation, fake smiles on their faces, " Hello Agatha," they both said together.

" How're we all today ? Ready for a little….takeover ?" Agatha asked, her voice drawing out the syllables of the last word of that question as she placed her lantern on a handle.

" Always Agatha," Bindweed said eagerly.

Coldstone laid on what little charm she could, " Anything for you."

With a sickly sweet sneer on her face, Agatha glided over to them, " The urchins are filing into the great hall. We late for them to settle, spring up from the trapdoors, seal all the exits with our magic, and take control."

Both witches nodded eagerly, fake simpering smirks on their faces. Agatha was in for a shock….

But Agatha asked a question that caught them both by surprise, " You got the necessary ?"

" Yes," Bindweed said, wondering where Agatha was going with this. If she had heard their conversation then it was a logical move to take away their power.

" Let me see, then," Agatha ordered, her " fish eye" glasses blinking.

" Do you need to ?" Coldstone asked worriedly, it was starting to look like Agatha _had _heard the conversation. They were doomed if she got her hands on them.

" We don't want to leave anything to chance," Agatha said, holding out her hand. Reluctantly, Coldstone handed out her jar. It was filled to the brim with a yellow powder.

" If you insist," she said, giving the jar to Agatha. Agatha turned to Bindweed, who was worrying just like Coldstone.

" Betty," Agatha said, holding out her hand again. Bindweed gave Agatha her own jar, with the same level of reluctance Coldstone had exhibited when she'd handed over her own jar.

Then, to the two evil witches mutual astonishment, Agatha did the most stupid thing imaginable; she took the cap off one of the jars, dug in her thumb and index finger, then scattered some of the powder in the dungeon. It created a magical shockwave, touching the senses of the three witches in the room, bathing them with yellow light.

" OOOOH, Isn't it pretty ?" Agatha cooed, her voice making her sound like a little girl, full of awe.

Coldstone and Bindweed were now both seriously worried.

" There's no point in wasting it Agatha," Coldstone said, trying to get back both jars.

But Agatha moved away, " No you don't, I'm taking charge of these."

Bindweed stuttered out, " What do you mean ?"

" I know what you're up to," Agatha hissed, " You want to take over yourselves."

Bindweed protested, " No we don't, it was her idea." she added, pointing towards Coldstone, who glared at her in turn for betraying her this way.

" It was not. She's lying, Agatha." Coldstone protested, hoping Agatha would be merciful. But both witches were in for another surprise, but not one the two witches were expecting.

" Agatha ?" " Agatha " asked, her voice changing pitch, becoming different, more…..normal. " I'm afraid your mistaken," she said, taking off the " fish eye " glasses and then putting on a different pair of glasses on. " I am _Amelia_, and _I_ am headmistress here."

Coldstone was shocked by this turn of events, but she had to admit it made some sense. Agatha had kidnapped her own sister, using her glasses to disguise herself. The tables had turned, their plan had been defeated. Again.

Bindweed asked the £100 question, " But where's Agatha ?"

Amelia smiled, " Stopped in her tracks by the same " brat "," Amelia spat out the word like she had a bad taste in her mouth at the word. How anyone could call a child that was beyond her. " who stopped you before. Mildred." she called.

Mildred Hubble came in, dragging Agatha, who gave meaning to the expression " as blind as a bat," indeed, she was squinting. Maud, Enid and Miss Hardbroom followed, all three restraining the evil witch. Miss Hardbroom sent a glare at Coldstone and Bindweed, who quailed.

Amelia gestured towards Mildred, " It was this young lady's idea to catch you all red handed. A clever ploy, I think you'll agree."

Miss Hardbroom added, " It must be especially galling to be outwitted - again - by a schoolgirl with a C minus in Spells." the disdain in her voice was not directed towards Mildred, but the two witches who were glaring at Mildred with loathing.

Agatha came to life, " You wont stop me forever Amelia."

" Wont I ?"

Agatha gritted her teeth and hissed, " No, you wont." Agatha shook herself free of the restraining hands of Maud, Enid and Mildred. The three girls protested but there was nothing they could do. Agatha moved with catlike speed as she scuttled back over to the other side of the room where her compatriots were, snatching back her glasses as she did.

Slipping back on her specs, she crowed, " The problem with you, Amelia, you're too slow off the mark !" she howled.

Amelia moved back, slowly, gathering her energies for the impending fight, but she was hoping her sister wouldn't make a fatal mistake.

" Don't do anything hasty Agatha ?"

Amelia knew Agatha wouldn't listen, her sister never had. She'd always heeded her own advice, following her own goals. Amelia looked over at Constance, who nodded. Miss Hardbroom stepped forward, preparing to fight as Agatha and her compatriots howled with cackling laughter that grated on the nerves and would probably shake glass.

What HB and Cackle had forgotten was the 3 witches who attended Cackles. Mildred Hubble may not have been the star pupil of the Academy, but she was good at thinking on her feet. This was one of those occasions, HB may have been fast, but Mildred was faster. Ironically, she decided to try something _Agatha_ of all people had taught them. Before Agatha had gone mad in the spells classroom, she had taught the incantation for the puffification spell.

Mildred dredged it up from her memory, which was actually very good when the situation called for it. Moving faster than anyone could've suspected, she chanted the spell faster than Ethel Hallow had done yesterday. To the mutual astonishment of everyone present, including the three evil witches, who were starting to realise that they should've been more aware of what was happening nearby.

But it was too late, far too late. Before the evil witches could retaliate or even defend themselves, they found themselves puffed out.

Amelia was astonished, as was Miss Hardbroom, " Mildred ! I think we should change your grade, what do you think Miss Hardbroom ?"

HB looked at Mildred, the girl gulped at the familiar gaze, that of a fly pinned by a hungry spider kind of look. But then the teacher relaxed, and a small smile, not a smirk, a grimace, but a full smile.

" Yes, indeed. A +, maybe." Miss Hardbroom's voice made it sound like she was reluctant to say this, that it was costing the teacher to praise Mildred, but her smile took that away.

Mildred smiled sheepishly, " Thank you Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle," she added, looking her smiling headmistress in the eye, " I'm sorry I can't bring them back," she hastened to say, a smirk on her face, " We don't learn repuffification till next term."

* * *

><p>After the end of year assembly, Miss Hardbroom paid Mildred a visit in her room. Millie was having a talk with her friends when the deputy headmistress knocked on the door. That was a surprise, normally HB appeared out of nowhere - literally.<p>

But this time was different. Enid opened the door, and quickly moved back when the older witch walked in. HB's face was soft but the old stern was still there.

" May I speak to you all, please ?" she asked. No one said anything, giving HB the chance she needed.

" Mildred, Maud, Enid, Jadu….I thank you for what you've done for the school." Hardbroom considered, before adding, " Again."

All the girls smiled and looked at each other, sharing the praise. Normally HB was especially cagey about giving it.

" It was a pleasure working with you girls," Hardbroom continued, smiling at all the girls in turn.

Mildred smiled, all was good in the world.

She hoped.

**The End. **

**Mildred Hubble will return in " Jekyll and Hyde." Stay tuned. **


End file.
